I Might Move On
by I feel Wicked Lol yay
Summary: Link has a good life until Tracy dies and he's whisked away to 2015. Link Larkin/Tracy Turnblad Amber VonTussel/Corny Collins
1. Chapter 1

I might move on

Chapter one: A Tragedy

 _Baltimore 1962:_

Link Larkin was sleeping in his house. He was completely passed out after a super long rehearsal at the studio. He was lucky he didn't get into a car crash over how tried he truly was. He didn't think life could get any better he has the lead spot in the local TV show, mostly A's in class (mostly…), and the sweetest, Kindest, Girlfriend in the world. Link remember the time where he had no clue what love really meant, then he met Tracy Turnblad. Sure, she may be a little bit bigger than normal girls but, he prefers it. She is just, amazingly Tracy and, she loves him for him. Link wasn't sure why he fell for her but, he knows he loves her.

Unexpectedly the Larkin household phone rang. Not wanting to wake up his family Link tiptoed downstairs to answer the phone.

"Ugh, who would call so early in the morning," Link mumbled to himself. He picks up the phone only to hear a wail on the other end. "Mrs. Turnblad, What's the matter."

"Link, we have terrible news. I don't know who would do this but, someone has… murdered Tracy." Link dropped the phone, and instantly he was swooped into an area of complete white.

"Hello?" Link shouted. In the corner he could see a video he went to see what it is.

 _What Link is seeing in the video_

 _2015 New York City, New York_

Torie was walking with boyfriend and co-star Justin Grace. He was the best. They were both staring in Broadway's new event for teens "Jr. Broadway," its Jr's first show. She's playing Tracy Turnblad and, Justin was playing Link Larkin. That's how they met. They instantly fell in love. They were on their way to eat and, suddenly, a figure appeared out of the shadows.

"Torie Goldman, you have a death wish," the mysterious figure said. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Torie and shot. Torie closed her eyes waiting for death to claim her but, when she opened her eyes she saw Justin on the floor bleeding.

"Justin," she screamed.

"Torie… come here," Justin managed to choke out.

"No no Justin don't leave me.'

"Listen Torie promise me that you'll find a nice guy and move on."

"Justin I-"

"P-please just promise me."

"I Promise."

Justin caressed her cheek and, passed on. Torie cried and laid her head on his stomach and, instantly just like Link was swooped up in pure white.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The great white room in the sky

"Hello," Torie asked the emptiness.

"Hi," Link responded. He found an interest in this girl. Torie looked him straight in the eye and he fidgeted a little bit under her stare.

"Do I know you," she asked the familiar handsome stranger.

"I don't believe you do Lil' Darlin'."

"Woah buddy slow your roll." Said Justin with a warning in his voice as he appeared out of the light.

"Link I'm gone for about 5 mins and your already flirting with other girls." Tracy said as too appeared. Link felt heat rising in his cheeks.

"Sorry Trace."

"Well Link I forgive you."

"Wait!" Torie said, "I do know you, Your, Your, Link Larkin and Tracy Turnblad, That's impossible you guys are fake."

"That stung Darlin'"

"Well I don't seem fake anymore do I?"

"No I guess not."

"Before we get off on another Tangent..." Justin said "We should tell them why they are here."

"Right sorry anyway, me and Justin both have died and can't be with you two anymore."

"And, Tracy and I have decided that Link will join Torie in 2015 and live with her." Justin sighed as he remembered that he was going to ask her to sleep with him that night. The thought of Link kissing Torie made him sick but, there was nothing he could do now. He saw it in the other teenage-boys eyes he liked Torie.

"He will also take my spot as Link Larkin in Jr's play."

"Well we have to go now," Tracy explained that all their friends will be transferred into 2015 to help Link and with that Tracy and Justin disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Stuck alone for an hour

After Tracy and Justin disappeared Torie broke down and cried but, who wouldn't. Link went over to her and put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry about Tracy Link. I know that you really liked her," Torie mumbled. Link felt bad for the girl, I guess he feels like he should be crying over Tracy but, at the moment he couldn't help feeling a strange wave of protection. It's the same wave he felt when Amber made fun of Tracy but, a little bit fresher.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Justin too."

"Well," she sniffed, "I guess you're living with me."

"I guess so."

"And you're playing Link, well you are Link… It makes sense."

"Yeah, it does." Then there was a strange silence, Link didn't know why until he looked down at Torie and saw that was sleeping. Torie did fall asleep in Link's arms, she had a rough night and a lot of emotions flowing though her mind. Torie felt natural in Link's arms. She remembered when she was 7 and the movie Hairspray first came out. All the girls were in love with Zac Efron but, Torie was in love with Link Larkin's personality. The crush lasted years. She always believed that her Link Larkin would come and, he did.

"Link, Thanks for helping with the pain of Justin's death."

"Y-you're welcome."

And instant white came over him again. This time though he felt a weird surge energy through his system. Then, it hit him, he now had all the slang and knowledge (If you can call it knowledge) of a 2015 teenage-boy. When he opened his eyes he was in a hospital room with Edna and Wilber Turnblad, Seaweed, Penny, Miss Motor Mouth Maybelle, Corny, and Amber looking down at him.

"Raise and Shine Cracker Boy," Seaweed laughed and Penny punched him in the arm.

"Link are you okay," ask Edna.

"Yeah I'm fine but, I need to get out of this bed. I have someone I need to find." Link sighed at the memory of Torie crying, hoping she wasn't.

"Who could you possibly need to find Link," asked Amber

"A girl named Torie," He said with determination in his eyes.


End file.
